


No Gods, No Kings

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Breast Worship, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Worship, post da II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: Fenris isn't a religious man, but he just might worship Hawke.For anonymous on tumblr





	No Gods, No Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Just Hawke

Years after the destruction of Kirkwall’s chantry, Fenris and Hawke found themselves a moment of peace. The two had managed to find themselves in a small cottage, deep within a Fereldan forest. It was warm, quiet, and most of all hidden away from all those who would bring the pair harm. They were hidden away from slavers, templars, mages, and any other group they had been avoiding all this time. Circumstance had lead all of other members of Hawke’s group away, but Fenris remained. He stayed at her side no matter how hard it got. Whenever the fight got too tough, Fenris was there to protect her and Hawke was there to protect him. They saw each other as equals in every way, except one place. 

When the couple had time to themselves, Fenris nearly worshipped Hawke. He saw her as a goddess when they were alone. Fenris was never religious, as far as he knew. He worshipped no Marker, no Andraste, no Creators. Instead, he worshipped Hawke in the bedroom. This secluded cabin was their chantry. No tapestries or gilded decorations would ever be as beautiful as any room Hawke was in. Her naked body against the furs of the bed dressings was all Fenris needed to see before he knew it was time to say a prayer to his Goddess. The curves of her body told more stories than the stained glass windows of an place of worship across all of Thedas. Fenris traced the deeps scars of her her body. Many of them he didn’t know the origin of, but some he remembered as clearly as if they had been scarred into his own body as well. He traced along a particular one, on that sliced across her abdomen. He felt a pit of guilt boil in his chest. He could have protected her from this one, yet he was careless and angry. While distracted, that slaver had taken Hawke by surprise, slashing her with his sword. Hawke had almost died from the wounds, from his carelessness. He would never forgive himself for letting such harm come to Hawke. The act, to him, felt like the desecration of a temple, and he let it happen. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Hawke’s soft hand on his. She knew what he was thinking, and aimed to pull him out of his guilt induced trance. She never blamed him for that day. She knew it wasn’t his fault, but now wasn’t the time to say that, as Fenris wouldn’t listen. It was best to pull him out of the thoughts, nothing more. 

Now that his focus returned, Fenris traced his hands up Hawke’s sides. He stopped just short of her breasts. It was no secret that Fenris admired them more than most people did. To him, her breasts were like the keys to heaven. He cupped them lightly in his hands, admiring them as if he was seeing them for the first time. 

Impatiently, Hawke pulled Fenris’s head towards her lips, connecting the two together in a passionate kiss. It was hungry and needy from Hawke’s end. It had been so long since the two had found somewhere safe enough to be vulnerable like this. Hawke needed Fenris, but he enjoyed taking his time, making sure his silent prayers were sent to her. 

As they kissed, Fenris ran his fingers over Hawke’s soft nipples, teasing them as they grew hard in his grasp. This continued until Fenris broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Hawke’s chest until he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. He began to suck lightly at it, causing Hawke to let out soft sounds of approval. In there previous times alone, the pair had to be quiet, but here they were free to be as loud as they pleased. Fenris could finally hear the answers to his prayers. 

Fenris moved to the other nipple, repeating the same motions he had done to the first, sucking and licking at it as if it was treasure. He continued this for awhile, until he slipped a hand down to Hawke’s thighs, pressing a finger into her folds and finding her clit. Hawke gasped, the feeling allowing her muscles to relax in his arms. Fenris chuckled to himself as he began to rub at Hawke’s clit, looking up to see the beautiful expressions he put on Hawke’s face. It was a heavenly sight, and they had just begun. His free hand rolled and pinched at Hawke’s unattended breast, only causing the sweet musical moans from Hawke’s mouth to grow loader and loader. If Hawke was his religion, this was the Chant of Light. 

It didn’t take long for Fenris’ touch to send Hawke over the edge. She came with a call of his name that would put a chorus to shame. It was beautiful and unapologetic as she came down from her high, panting carrying on, but Fenris wasn’t done yet. Once Hawke had steadied her breathing, Fenris returned to playing and sucking on her breasts. He then spilled two fingers inside of Hawke, moving them slowing in and out in a beckoning motion. This thumb rested gently on her clit, as it was still sensitive. The sensations drove Hawke wild as Fenris slipped yet another finger in and softly flicked his thumb against her clit. He handled her as if he were handling a sword, gentle, yet firm. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, picking up the pace as he prepared her for another orgasm. She came again, her warmness flowing out onto Fenris’ hand. It felt, holy. Perhaps as holy as the blood of Andraste. She called his name over and over again. To Fenris, it was an answer to his prayer. To Hawke, it was a prayer of her own. 

As Hawke rode down from her high, Fenris slipped his fingers out of her, licking them clean, as not to waste a single drop. Her essence was liquid gold and he could not afford to let it fall to disuse. Fenis placed one more kiss to Hawke’s lips before pulling a thick blanket over her body, noticing the goose bumps she wore on her cold skin. Hawke looked at him with confusion on her face for a moment. When she opened her mouth to speak, Fenris silenced her with another kiss. “Do not worry about me, Hawke. There will be other nights. Tonight is for you, my love.” With that, he climbed into bed with Hawke, and blew out the lanturn, allowing the two to fall to sleep, a sleep they both needed terribly. 

Fenris bowed to no one anymore. He was no longer a slave and no one could force him to do anything. He served no one. His time he spent with Hawke was the closest he ever came to religion. Fenris knew there was no person he had to serve anymore. He owed loyalty to noone. There were no gods, no kings, just Hawke. 

Just Hawke.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. I take requests at shrimpheavenn0w.tumblr.com


End file.
